


Fools

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, don't jump into the thames, especially if you live in the 19th century, it's dirty and smelly, jekyll and hyde are idiots, poole wants a payrise, they cannot change this, they will always be idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: "It's a foolproof plan. Unfortunately, we're both fools."
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 24





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts), [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts).



“ _Hyde, you can't just jump into the Thames!”_ , Jekyll hissed in his mind. _“It's too dirty and smelly!”_

Hyde groaned in annoyance. “Jekyll, we're running from a mob of angry working class men and you're concerned about the smell?!”

“ _Well, we wouldn't be running, if you hadn't been so stupid as to jump onto that one man's head, when you leapt off the roof!”,_ the shadow snapped.

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Come on, I thought it would be funny! Good grief, how was I supposed to know that his friends would take such offence to that?!”

“ _Well, duh!”_

“Jekyll, you were just as ready to stop that bastard from harassing that little boy as I was. You didn't disagree with my plan on how to go for it: jump onto that man's head, knock him out, run for it.”

“ _I should have …”_

“But you didn't! Because let's face it: it's a foolproof plan.” Hyde sighed. “Unfortunately, we're both fools.”

“HEY!!! OI SAW 'IM!!! 'ERE 'E IS!!!”

Hyde lost no time and jumped into the water, before the thug could get his comrades.

An hour later, Jekyll came out of his lab, smelling very bad and looking so sour, that Poole guessed immediately what the matter was.

“Did Mr. Hyde get in trouble?”, he inquired.

“Yes!”, Jekyll snarled, “And I would strike him, if I could! Poole, do fix me a herbal bath – include perfume too. That idiot jumped into the Thames and I must get rid of this repulsive smell.”

Poole shook his head and went to fulfil his master's request.

Jump into the Thames, really. The funny thing was, that it was something Dr. Jekyll would have done in his youth, whenever he got in trouble.

_These two truly are one big fool._


End file.
